


Catch The Wind

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: from a tumblr prompt - Malex: An old friend of Alex's is in town, and at the Wild Pony without Alex with him when he notices Michael and demands to know why in the world he is wearing Alex's dead mom's hat. Unbeknownst to Michael, turns out there's more to the story behind that hat other than that he randomly found it in Alex's car when Alex was briefly home on leave and Alex just said it was some old thing that he bought at a yard sale.





	Catch The Wind

The night was early still, but Michael was deep into his fourth whiskey when a stranger grabbed his arm and turned him around at the bar. He tried to place the guy, had they hooked up before? Been in a fight before? But he was coming up blank.

“What--?” Michael started but the stranger interrupted him.

He pointed a finger right at Michael’s chest and asked, “What are you doing with that?” And on the word, that, he pointed at Michael’s hat where it sat on the bar next to him. 

This stumped Michael something terrible because he wasn’t doing anything with it, it was literally laying on the bar and secondly why did this guy even care. He didn’t have a good answer, but the guy was clearly waiting for one.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Michael didn’t slur, he wasn’t that far gone, even though he’d forgotten how many tequila shots he’d had before the whiskey.

“I mean, what are you doing with Inola’s hat? Inola Manes? Why do you have it?” The man looked angry and for the life of him Michael couldn’t understand why.

“This hat came from a yard sale.” He said slowly.

“No, this hat belongs to Inola Manes. Alex Manes? You know him? You must since you have his mother’s hat. I’d know that band anywhere, she made it herself when we were kids.”

“Who are you?” Michael asked, still confused. He picked the hat up as though afraid this guy might try and take it from him.

“I could ask you the same thing, but I’m Chris Thompson. I was friends with Alex from way back. Your turn.” Chris said.

“I’m Michael. Guerin. I knew Alex in high school, but I don’t remember you.” He pointed out.

“We’d moved by then.” Chris shrugged. “That still doesn’t explain how you have that hat. Alex used to keep it with him all the time after his mother left. It was like a comfort object almost. I thought for sure he’d find a way to keep it with him even in the army.”

“He was home on leave, about six years ago.” Michael started slowly. Remembering was painful. “He came to see me briefly and we rode together from here to my place. The hat was in the back of the car. When I said I liked it and asked where he got it, he just said it came from a yard sale. Told me if I liked it so much I could have it.”

Chris blew out a breath. He looked incredulous. “I know who you are! You’re that guy that stayed in Alex’s shed for a while. In high school right? Michael. Guerin. Yeah. Oh my god. He never mentioned seeing you again on leave!”

“We ended up fighting.” Michael admitted softly. “He let me keep the hat and stormed back out of my life. I didn’t see him again until recently.”

“Wow. I still can’t believe he gave you her hat. You have to know what a big deal that is. He wouldn’t even wear it himself. It hurt him too much.” Chris told him. “Let me buy you a drink, man.” Chris offered.

“No, no, I think I’ve had more than enough. Besides there’s somewhere I think I ought to be.” Michael said. He needed to see Alex. No matter what had passed between them, he needed Alex to know that he knew.

Chris clapped him on the back. “You go get your man.” He said with a grin.

Michael grinned and for the first time in a long time it felt genuine. He put the hat on and strode out of the Wild Pony on a mission. He was going to tell Alex once and for all what he meant to Michael and the chips would fall where they may. Besides, he was done hiding out. He’d made a mistake and it was time to answer for it.


End file.
